


The Intruder

by redart44



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Wordcount: 1.000-1.500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redart44/pseuds/redart44
Summary: English ain't my first language, but i really am trying my best to write in English. Please forgive my mistakes especially grammatically error, and you can correct me if you want, that would be nice.Some parts might be edited for English correction, but won't affect the content of the story.Please enjoy :)⚠️rated mature⚠️harsh words includeI own nothing, just the stories, One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the team.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English ain't my first language, but i really am trying my best to write in English. Please forgive my mistakes especially grammatically error, and you can correct me if you want, that would be nice.  
> Some parts might be edited for English correction, but won't affect the content of the story.  
> Please enjoy :)  
> ⚠️rated mature  
> ⚠️harsh words include  
> I own nothing, just the stories, One Piece is belongs to Eiichiro Oda-sensei and the team.

On a calm and clear night, the Whitebeard Pirates were hanging out on the deck of Moby Dick. Suddenly they heard someone screaming loudly. Yes, it was you, you were screaming like crazy in your room.

Your brothers, Marco, Ace, Thatch, and Izo ran towards your direction in a hurry. They wondered why were you screamed like that. Even if you are the only girl on the ship, you rarely scream but only one reason..

Marco was the first brother who arrived at your door, because he is the fastest and, well.. he has feelings for you. He wanted to be the first one to make sure your safety.

He pushed your door forcefully, followed by Ace, Thatch and Izo, they peeped over Marco's shoulder. What they wondered was true, a fucking cockroach beside your bed's leg. Where were you? Of course you stood shivering on your bed. You nearly cried for relieved when you looked at your brothers. They heavily sighed.

"Seems like we have an intruder.", Thatch said.

Marco came inside your room and stepped forward to your bed with his calm and bored expression as usual. He took the bug by its antenna.

When he about to step out of your room to throw that bug away into the sea, you said, "Don't eat that!" 

"What?", Marco turned around at you while furrowed his brows.

"I saw a bird ate that thing once, don't eat that, Marco, it's disgusting.", you said still stood on your bed with serious expression.

Marco was speechless but got interrupted by his brothers. Ace, Thatch and Izo were burst out laughing at him.

Ace was holding his stomach and his other hand pointing at Marco, "You heard that Marco, (y/n) said don't eat that!"

"Yeah, just lemme know when you're hungry, i'll cook for you.", Thatch said while wiping his tears off.

Izo just laughing by himself, "HA HA HA HA AHHAHA A BIRD HAHA AHAHHA~"

Marco was pissed off, he threw the bug at his brothers while they were still laughing at him, "Shut it-yoi!!"

It landed on Ace's chest, he swayed and that bug returned to your room. You screamed again and unconsciously jumped out of your bed to hugged Marco.

Marco caught you gently, "Ugh, be careful-yoi."

His hands wrapped around your waist and your back. You hugged his neck tightly, your legs straddled his waist and you buried your face in his shoulder while you were whining.

He patted your back and smiled, "Relax-yoi, i got you, (y/n)."

You loosen your hug but still in that position, then you rose your head up and your eyes met his. You widened your eyes when you realized the situation. You felt the heat on your cheeks as your heart was beating faster as he did.

'WHAT AM I DOING? I HUGGED HIM? WHAT WILL HE THINK ABOUT ME?', you screamed internally.

You were never this close to Marco, it might be indifferent if you didn't have a crush on him, but you did, you loved him. Your face became redder than before, and he found it was cute.

You didn't notice when the others left you and Marco alone.

'Nice! brothers..'

The atmosphere became more hotter, You two were blushing mess, even the dim light in your room couldn't hide your flustered face. He smiled, smile you craved a lot. You smiled back.

Finally, you two realized something unspoken toward each other for years. It felt like hours, you become more relaxed in his arms.

You cracked the awkward situation, "Uhm.. Marco, You just touched a cockroach."

Marco smirked, "Then, should i put you down?"

"Nooo, don't you dare, it still in my room.", you nuzzled in his shoulder.

Marco chuckled, "Then, i should carry you to my room-yoi."

\--November 7, 2020


	2. The Intruder: A Confession

Marco carried you out of your room. Your face was still buried in his shoulder, his hand stroking your hair and the other one was support you on him, right under your thighs.

"Marco", you called him softly.

"Hmm..?", he hummed playfully in response.

"I love you.."

He paused for a moment "I know-yoi, i love you more", he tightened his arms and nuzzled in the crook of your neck.

Your nerves are almost uncontrollable now. You rose your head, "You can put me down here, i can walk by myself, or the others would see us."

He chuckled and put you down gently. Marco transformed into his hybrid form. You gasped when you felt something grip your shoulders and lifted you up to the sky. You found Marco's claws on your shoulders, his grip firm yet gently enough for you. You lifted your face to find his, and he was grinning innocently, you frowned and rolled your eyes, yet it was exciting, 'He took me by shoulders as if i was his prey, i quite like it.'

He landed you in the ship crow's nest then he returned to human form. Luckily no one was there. You stood side by side facing the sky.

"So, your room is a 'nest' now?", you teased him to calm your heart pace.

"if i take you there, i'm afraid, i couldn't help myself-yoi", he blushed slightly.

You blushed more, "Yeah, way too fast, you pervert!!", you hit his arm playfully and you both laughed. Fortunately the dark hid your red face.

'He's a very gentleman, right? That's why i love him, and besides that, i'm not wearing fancy underwear tonight. Just you wait, Marco!!'

"And the sky is too beautiful to pass-yoi.", he added.

"Yeah, even the stars not as many as usual, yet still beautiful."

You both were gazing at the sky in silence until you found him just staring at you.

"Why are you staring at me? I'm not the sky", you furrowed your brows.

But little did you know, he though you're much prettier than the sky, "Is it ok for you-yoi?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm... we have huge ag.."

"Stop talking nonsense, Marco, i don't mind with that", you cut his words, you knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"I'm glad", he smiled in relief as if the burden had slipped off his shoulders.

"It's our first night. I love you, and i'm so grateful that you love me too. Don't ruin it with such a thing. Just that."

“That’s my line-yoi.”

“You’re not fast enougt, so i stole it”, you giggled.

"You're right-yoi.. They keep telling me to tell you earlier but i always hold it this whole time, i'm just.. a little worried."

"Nothing to worry about, Marco, we're official now."

"I love you since we first met."

"That's cliche, Marco.", You laughed shyly.

"It is, but that's true. I think i have to thank that roach-yoi?, it gave us timing.", He chuckled.

"Eeewwww, screw you!"

"I bet they will tease us the next day", he sighed.

"Obviously, they are" you smiled wryly imagining that scene.

There was comfortable silence between you, but Marco cracked it first.

"Y/n..."

You turned your head to him.

"Is it too fast... if i kiss you?"

"You can kiss me all night, Commander."

"That's nice-yoi."

\--January 17, 2021


End file.
